This invention relates to containers, and more particularly, although not exclusively, to ash-trays.
In many instances, and of note in public houses and other drinking establishments, and particularly where such public houses and establishments have outside facilities such as, for example, a xe2x80x98beer gardenxe2x80x99, ash-trays are very often stolen and removed, or they are accidentally broken, which is very costly in terms of replacement, and the invention seeks to provide a container which will overcome these problems and which will also have other uses.
According to the present invention there is provided a container comprising an upper first member and a lower second member, said first and second members being removably securable together, said lower second member having means to enable it to be permanently or removably secured to a supporting surface.
Said first member will preferably include a downwardly depending skirt portion which, when the two members are secured together, envelops said second member.
In a first embodiment of the invention, the first and second members will be removably secured together by a locking device carried by said first member, said locking device including means adapted to engage said second member.
Said locking device will preferably be operable by a key passing through a wall of said first member.
Said locking member will preferably be located in an annular void of said first member, and will preferably include a flexible arm secured to an inner wall of said first member.
The means adapted to engage said second member will preferably comprise a stud or projection provided on said arm, said stud or projection passing through said inner wall and being adapted to engage a recess or blind bore in a wall of said second member.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the lower member will incorporate a female thread portion and said upper member a male thread portion, such that said members may be screwed into engagement so as to form a composite unit.
The upper and lower members will preferably be dish-shaped, an internal wall of the lower member having the female thread, the male thread on the upper member being provided on a boss depending from the base of said upper member.